The present invention relates to polymorphic forms of (S)-tetrahydrofuran-3-yl 3-(3-(3-methoxy-4-(oxazol-5-yl)phenyl)ureido)benzylcarbamate having the structure below (hereinafter “Compound 1”):

The present invention also relates to processes to prepare polymorphic forms of Compound 1.
Compound 1 is a potent IMPDH inhibitor useful in treating IMPDH-mediated diseases. Compound 1, compositions thereof, and methods therewith are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,807,876; 6,054,472; 6,344,465; and 6,541,496 (hereinafter “the Compound 1 patents”), the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.